my introduction
by starfire9469
Summary: Hi i will be typing digimon stories here in my account they will be digimon frontier :) can anyone expain how i can thank you very much.


Digimon Frontier The Bad day about Takuya

It was a nice sunny day Koji was getting up brushing his teeth just like he normally does every single day until the phone ranged it was Kouichi calling. Koji said yeah whats up Kouichi, Kouichi said nothing much are we going over Takuya's house today Koji

Yeah i totally want to see how he is doing Kouichi

Same here i mean after all that trouble we went through with the digital world last year i sorta feel gald to be back here in the real world lets meet at the park Koji

Good idea ill be there less then 30 minutes bye Kouichi

Bye.

Koji gotten off the phone then started to head to the park that was just across the street from his house thats when he noticed a girl wearing a purple hat over her blonde hair it was Zoe walking alone. Koji thought i dont believe it why is Zoe heading the park thats sorta strange oh well i better just find out when i get there.

Soon as Koji made it to the park. Kouichi shouted hey over here by the swings Koji, Koji said hey guess what you wouldnt believe who i saw earlier today Kouichi

who did you see Koji

Zoe was walking this way to the park just afew momments ago Kouichi

Really hmm i havent seen Zoe since i year had past hey isnt that her over there Koji

yeah i think so hey excuse me Zoe

Hmm? oh my gosh it couldnt be is that you Koji

sure is im glad you reconize me Zoe

how can i not reconize you Koji

it must be the clothes im wearing anyways here is my brother Zoe

Hey i havent seen you outside much Kouichi

i um am still getting use to hanging out with my brother Koji after all we only gotten together one year later isnt that right Koji

Yup were thinking of visitng Takuya wanna join us Zoe

yes totally cause there was something i wanted to ask Takuya anyways lets move.

Meanwhile Takuya was almost done packing until his mother said are you sure about moving i mean this is only the beginging of November Takuya, Takuya said yeah im sure about this i think Navada is a nice place besides my friends dont even know about this yet Mom.

Takuya's mother gave a worried looked as she finished packing his underware and socks in a nice brown shape suitcase only to discover that his younger brother was having a fun time with thier father not even giving it a second thought the mother was done packing that's when Takuya suddenly said i will miss this place but on the other hand dad gotten a new job which is better for us and the bills i mean think about it we can afford a bigger place now ill just have to make new friends and have to go to a better new school right mom

Takuya's mom said yes thats right and dont worry im sure the new students will like you at the new school youll be going to its not like anything here but at least we have each other as a big happy family i know this might be a little hard on you Takuya, Takuya said no im fine with this really i just hope my old friends dont track me down or something i cant let them find out about this and thats finale or else ill have to block them on my cell phone and face book page anyways lets get to the car fast come on Dad.

Takuya's father was finally done playing with Shinya cause his back was so sore after giving horsy back rides.

As they all gotten in thier car Shinya said how far is navada Mom. Thier mom said its about a 3 week drive Shinya, Shinya said no fair as he started jumping on the car seat which annoyed Takuya so much that he shouted STOP JUMPING ON THE CAR SET PLZ Shinya, Shinya said sorry ill be good now hey wait isnt that one of your friends Takuya, Takuya said oh no huh be right back Mom, Takuya's mom said okay take your time.

Takuya gotten outta his familys car right there and then. Koji said hey guess what i brough Kouichi and Zoe here Takuya

Yeah can you maybe come another day Koji

whats going on? why are your family in the car with bags of stuff Takuya

Were moving sorry i didnt want to tell you about this before cause i was so nervous that all of you might take it the wrong way Koji

WHOA YOUR MOVING! WHY Takuya

I dont got to explain anything to you Koji

This is crazy we were going to ask if you wanted to hangout at the arcade today Takuya

I cant listen my dad got offered a new job today at Navada it pays well so we thought about taking this offer its imporant to us Koji

YOUR CRZY WE HAVE BEEN HANGING OUT EVER SINCE WHAT HAPPENED AT THE DIGITAL WORLD AND THIS IS WHAT HE HAVE TO COME FACE YOU LEAVING TO NAVADA GEZZ SAKES Takuya

Im sorry but my dad will get good money i mean ill be back in 4 years at least hopefully Koji

NO I WANT YOU TO STAY ARENT YOU GOING TO SAY SOMETHING Zoe

I am pretty shocked to see you leave all the sudden after all Koji is right we only know eachother since the digital world Takuya

Huh very sorry about this i am Zoe

No go on do whats best for your family you agree with my decision right Kouichi?

Yes i do now go Takuya

thank you all ill never forget this bye Koji

wait before you go i wanna give you a hug real quick Takuya

alright come here Koji.

Takuya's mother started to press the car horn which meant for Takuya to hurry up in the car but Koji couldnt let Takuya go cause they were such close friends that was until Kouichi got in the middle of thier hug and sperated the two of them. Koji was mad for what Kouichi did but sorta sad that he would lose his best friend cause they went through everything togeter. Takuya went back into his mothers car really fast thats when Shinya waved bye to Takuya's friends even though he didnt know them that much it was a polite thing to do at the time.

After Takuya's family drove off, Koji said great now what do we do Zoe, Zoe said i dont know i never got to tell Takuya how much i really like him Koji, Koji said you mean as a friend right Zoe.

No more as a friend i sorta have a crush on Takuya now ever since the day i remember Koji, Koji sai oh really who would have guessed anyways lets sleep over Kouichi's place if thats okay with you Kouichi

Sure lets go.

So Koji and Zoe desided to sleep over Kouichi's place for the night until the next day

The End.


End file.
